


Nature

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Fili, Bottom!Thorin, Durincest, Fíli POV, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slight dub-con if you squint reeaaal hard, Smut, top!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok... suppose, when dwarfs come of age they get really horny as nature’s way of saying “you’re an adult now! have fun with the hormones!”...?<br/>prompt: "I really want to read something where Kili, being all young and lively and full of energies as he is, fucks the living hell out of Fili to the point of nearly breaking him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a post from ladynorthstar (http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/44304817380/ok-gods-of-the-tags-that-rec-all-the-fanficts-and) and couldn't help myself

Ok... suppose, when dwarfs come of age they get really horny as nature’s way of saying “you’re an adult now! have fun with the hormones!”... don’t judge me.

 

Fili was abruptly grabbed by the shoulder and shoved back into the furs on the floor. All he could feel was _red hot heat and burning._

The burn of his back, where sweat and soft beast hair sunk into the bleeding scratch marks on his back with every thrust backwards.  
The burn in his lungs, which wouldn’t inflate fast enough, forcibly emptied with every shove _in_.  
The burn in his head, where the heat of rushing blood and the fireplace and the steam from friction of skin against skin and the distinct lack of air going _in_ rather than _out._  
The burn on his muscles, from his back to the back of his knees.

The way Kili pulled them up and shoved them back, they were nothing more than obstacles to his rectum.

Fili’s stomach ached from this angle, knees so far back they touched his ears, his entire body weight supported by his tired shoulders, burning with the sensation of fur rubbing salty sweat into bleeding scratches. His stomach ached, and he couldn’t care less not really. Not when Kili shifted his grip from his ankles to keeping his cheeks apart and exposed.

He didn’t care when Kili dry-humped him against the door, outside in the hall where anyone could have caught them - and would have, if their minds were not so clouded with ale that they would follow his sounds.

He didn’t care when, during their play-wrestle, Kili ripped his trousers just pulling off one leg and boot, and fingered and licked and bit him until he forgot who the first-born was.

He didn’t care when Kili speared him on the wide end of a candle, hand pulling mercilessly at the roots of his hair and shaking, demanding the coming-of-age gift Fili had vaguely promised and long forgotten, a promise made to sooth his little brother’s tears.

Fili most certainly didn’t care when Kili released one cheek to grab his throat tightly, the other fingers breaking the skin under his thigh, and came copiously. His thrusts didn’t cease, squelching out his previous releases with glee. Fili tried to shout, his own completion stuck in his gullet, his own cock weakly trying to salute his master.

Kili slid out and stretched the muscles on his back. Panting heavily, he enjoyed his temporary state of satisfaction and stayed where he was, between Fili’s wide spread thighs and tugged at the older dwarf’s cock until he struggled to get away.

The tugging wavered from playfulness and became more insistent. The Fire of his youth spread into him once more, burning him up his spine and into his head.

Kili made a face at his brother’s unresponsiveness, disappointed. Thankfully, there was another available body right next to him.

Kili backhanded Thorin awake, pushing him on his stomach and holding him in place with one hand in his hair by the neck. Thighs spread to reveal a still throbbing hole, moist and winking and fluttering at every brush in the vicinity.

Fili really didn’t care that he was restrained, spread-eagled with the candle back up his bum. Looking at his uncle’s unfocused eyes and tense arms, and at his brother’s invasive thrusts and beastly snarl, he was just glad he wasn’t alone to deal with Kili’s coming-of-age...

**Author's Note:**

> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)


End file.
